The proliferation of personal electronic devices in our society over the last decade has been significant. In the United States alone there are approximately two hundred and fifty million cellular phone devices that are active with various network providers. Additionally, devices such as laptop computers and tablet PC's also number in the hundreds of millions. These devices are now an integral part of most people's lives. The days of reading a newspaper or consuming information through other traditional media outlets such as television are gone. Most consumers engage a personal electronic device such as but not limited to a cellular phone or tablet PC at least two hours per day.
One problem with personal electronic devices is the radiation emitted therefrom. While cellular phones and their cellular transmission are well known, most consumers are unaware that personal electronics such as but not limited to tablet PC's and laptop computers also emit radiation when in use. Users of these devices often place the devices on their laps or sometimes the devices can be proximate the head of the user. This exposes the user to albeit small but an unknown quantity of radiation.
Personal electronic devices are often stored and carried in protective cases. These cases are designed to protect the personal electronic device from damage during use and in case of an accidental drop. Additionally, some of these cases are operable to protect against water and other environmental hazards. Conventional cases for electronic devices are manufactured from materials such as but not limited to plastic or rubber. One problem with this material is that the material does not prevent the transmission of radiation from the device or more specifically block the transmission so as to inhibit the transmission in the direction of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal electronics device that includes a radiation inhibiting layer integrated into the case so as to prevent the transmission of the radiation from the personal electronic to emit in the direction of the user.